Around Every Corner
by Rose77
Summary: Sonic has broken Amy's heart once again and so she runs away from her hero but to find and unexpected hedgehog she once knew....Will Sonic get Amy to forgive him or will this unexpected hedgehog tell Amy his feelings....... CHAPTER 13 UP!On hold for now
1. Heartbreak

Around Every Corner……….

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

The sun shone brightly through Amy's room. Amy woke up with a smile on her face, she knew her daily routine: wake up, get dress, eat breakfast and find her sonikuu!!!!

So Amy got up, got dressed and walk into her kitchen. She had a salad for breakfast (as she likes to eat healthy) and then she opened her door to find her favorite guy……….

Amy wondered where Sonic was since he wasn't where he usually was in the mornings so she went to Tails workshop to see if Sonic was there. Surprisingly everyone was there, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails and Sonic. Amy walked happily to Sonic as usual and began to make a conversation with him but Sonic cut her off.

'Amy I know what you're trying to do so you can stop it right now' Sonic said in an angry voice.

'But-'

'I mean it, when will you get the message into that thick skull of yours!!!!!!!!!'

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing……

'Do you want me to spell it out for you!?, I HATE YOU AND I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU, DO YOU GET IT NOW? IN FACT DO US ALL A FAVOUR DIG A HOLE AND DIE THERE WOULD YOU BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND I NEVER WILL.'

And with that Sonic left leaving a confused hedgehog behind him. Everyone was shocked by Sonics sudden outburst but most off all Amy, she was still shocked and didn't know what had just happened. Tears began to appear in Amy's eyes as she began to cry, she rushed out of there as fast as she could, she didn't want to stay a moment longer.

Amy didn't know where she was going she just ran and ran, tears began to flow freely from her eyes, she felt as if her whole life had stopped and was ripped to millions of pieces but then her legs began to hurt, she couldn't run anymore, she then breathe heavily, she couldn't breathe she collapsed to her knees and was reduced to a crawling motion but she kept on going bearing in mind that she didn't know where she was but she didn't care she wanted to get as far away from Sonic as possible. Amy arms then began to go and she finally collapsed her mind began to hurt and everything was a blur. Her surroundings began to spin and finally her world went black.

Not bad eh? I spent an hour doing this and so far not bad. U can't help but feel sorry 4 Amy; I mean seriously I no sonic can be a jerk but this is just too far isn't it … (sigh) …. Anyway ciao 4 now chapter 2 will be up soon!!!!


	2. Healing Slowly

Chapter 2: Healing Slowly……

While Amy was crawling away from Sonic an ebony hedgehog was watching her up in a tree directly above her. When Amy finally collapsed the ebony hedgehog tilted his head wondering what to do. He could leave her but he did know her, according to his memory her name was Amy Rose - Sonics number one fan and he also hated leaving a lady defenseless so he jumped down from the tree he was perching on and turned Amy over to see if she had any injuries. All she had was a couple of scratches on her knee but nothing to major so he placed her head on a rock, in a comfortable position and waited for her to wake up

Meanwhile

"SONIC!!!!!!!, HOW COULD YOU YELL AT AMY LIKE THAT" said Rouge as she was yelling at him for like an hour.

"I DON'T KNOW IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!!!!" Sonic yelled back "And besides she'll be o.k.….."

"O.K?! O.K?! DID YOU SHE THE STATE SHE WAS IN WHEN SHE LEFT!!!!" yelled Rouge.

"She'll be fine…." Sonic said trying to reassure Rouge but by the sound of his voice he wasn't that sure.

"Mr Sonic you did a very bad thing" said Cream who was very worried about Amy since she left.

"She'll be fine…." Sonic said again

"I HAD ENOUGH," Rouge stood up and slammed her hands on the desk in front of Sonic which made him jump. "THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GOING TO DO TOMMORROW IS TO FIND AMY UNDERSTAND?" Sonic nodded his head quickly before Rouge could do something. "GOOD, COME ON CREAM, KNUCKLES" so Rouge flew outta there and Cream and Knuckles followed.

"You understand why I shouted at her don't you Tails?"

"Rouge has a point though ……. Try and find Amy tomorrow even if you don't like her" Tails said trying to give his opinion as nicely as he could. Sonic sighed "It's Amy," Sonic thought "she's always happy and cheerful never sad for even a second did I hurt her?" as he went to his room "its Amy she's going to be o.k…… its Amy she's going to be o.k….." and then he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back to Amy ………

Amy finally woke up and she looked at her surroundings and she noticed that she was in a forest, she was about to sit up when….

"So sleeping beauty has finally woken eh?" came a voice behind her, she immediately turned around and got her hammer out but then….

"I don't think you wanna do that" called out the voice.

"And why don't I want to do that?" said Amy trying to sound confident since her body ache like hell. She couldn't see the person who said the voice since he was in the shadows but he sounded confident.

"Well you wouldn't win against 'The ultimate life form' would you?" replied the voice. Amy heard those words she immediately knew who it was but it was impossible he died 2 years ago could it be…..

"Shadow?... is that you?" Amy said lowering her hammer

"The one and only" Shadow said as he stepped out of the shadows

Amy couldn't believe her eyes she immediately dropped her hammer and rushed over to Shadow and hugged him. Shadow wasn't expecting a hug so he was quite shocked at first but then after a while he felt really happy inside and hugged Amy back unfortunately Shadow didn't like being off guard so the happiness didn't last long

"Um….. Amy you still have your arm around my neck"

"Sorry ….it just that it's good to see you again" Amy said with tears coming out of her eyes. Just then Amy's legs began to go again but Shadow caught before she fell.

"You must have used a lot of energy……" Shadow said placing her on the ground. But Amy didn't reply she just look away….. "I'm guessing you were running from someone….." Shadow carried on then he held Amy's chin so she'll look at him. "Who?" Amy didn't answer she just avoid eye contact. Shadow then touch Amy's cheek it was wet…

"You've been crying ….. Faker right?" Shadow said without talking his eyes of Amy. Amy then slightly smiled and looked at Shadow.

"You know me too well…… this time he hurt me really bad…" her voice trailed off and she began to cry. Shadow couldn't stand it when Amy cries because he was never good at these situations but mostly he hated to see Amy hurt especially if it was caused by that blue faker. But this time he knew what to say to her and what to do to make her better, it didn't make any sense to him why he was going to do it but here goes…. He whispered in her ear…

"Don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't love you" and then he kissed her on her cheek. Amy looked at Shadow with a questioned look but then she couldn't believe when she saw Shadow blushed!! She looked again and it was true he was blushing!! Shadow quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks turning red he asked himself in his head what did he just do? Did he kiss Amy Rose on the cheek? He couldn't understand why he did it but he'll worry about it later, he has to take Amy back to her apartment since he couldn't let her stay in a forest that wouldn't be gentlemen like would it?

"I have to take you back" Shadow said after he felt his cheeks had cooled down.

"NO WAY!" Amy shouted as she backed away from Shadow "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Amy protested. Shadow hanged his head, and then walked slowly towards her. As soon as Shadow was close enough to Amy he bends his knees so that he'll be eye level with her.

"I know your scared," Shadow said coolly "But you'll have to go back soon and I wouldn't let a lady of your standards stay here whether you like it or not" Amy was surprised by his words. Shadow couldn't understand why he said that but Amy did calm down a bit so he walked closer to Amy….

"A l-lady of m-my standards" Amy stuttered

"Of course, you're a very mature lady for your age and I certainly don't intend to let you stay here so….." he gave her his hand meaning that he'll take her home in about 2 seconds or so….

"But what about-" Amy began but was cut off by Shadow.

"Faker,?" Shadow finished Amy's sentence, then Amy nodded. "Don't worry about him, if he tries to talk to you just ignore him; you don't love him do you?" Shadow asked Amy.

"No," Amy looked at Shadow and said confidently "Not anymore"

"So…." Shadow held his hand in front of Amy once again. Amy took it and with a flash they were gone out of the forest and back into the city.

Meanwhile

Sonic was still awake as he couldn't get much sleep with Amy's disappearance and so he stood up and began to run around Tail's workshop when he suddenly got images of Amy committing suicide. He then began to get really worried so forget about tomorrow Sonic thought to himself I'm looking for Amy right now!!!!! And so he started to run faster then before in search of Amy.

Back to Amy

After a few minutes they were at Amy's apartment. Amy enjoyed running with Shadow it was fun especially when he turned sharp corners, it was really hard to keep her giggles in, and even Shadow got suspicious.

"What are you giggling about?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing (giggles)... (Clears throat)… Nothing" Amy replied trying to keep her giggles in. When Amy had calmed down she took out her keys and opened her door. Just as she was about to step inside her apartment something stirred inside of her, all of a sudden she couldn't control her herself…. She then turned around and walked up to Shadow, she couldn't control herself it was like something was controlling her something powerful…… She kiss Shadow on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Thanks for today you gave me a reason to live again" and she kiss him on the cheek again and she walked back to her door she then turned waved goodbye, said goodnight and closed the door leaving a confused hedgehog behind her. As soon as Amy closed the door she slid downwards until she was sitting on the floor, she was breathing very fast and heavily wondering why she had done that. Could it be that she was falling for him? Could her heart heal so fast? Does she Amy Rose love Shadow the hedgehog?

Wow this chapter is long…. Phew…. glad I finish it though, but cliffhanger or what I mean really do Amy love Shadow and what will the others say to that? Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible.


	3. Falling In Love With You

**Chapter 3: Falling in love with you**

Shadow had his hand on his cheek where Amy had kissed him. He couldn't get his head around it 'Amy kissed him'. Why? And he had a feeling inside of him ever since he help Amy. Just then images of Amy came into his head. He mentally slapped himself in his head he couldn't possibly like Amy as in a love way could he? Then more images of Amy came into his head. Why? He had to get rid of this feeling so he started to run around Mystic ruins to clear his head.

Meanwhile with Amy…

Amy was having trouble of her own she too had a strange feeling and she couldn't get rid of it. "I can't love him" she kept saying to herself "I can't love a guy like him he's self- centered and the most uncaring guy I've ever met…… but then again he is cute…"

Back to Shadow……..

Shadow was running around Mystic Ruins to try and get his thoughts straight but unfortunately it was not going well……. "Ugh…….why god why?" Shadow asked himself. He stopped and sat on the ground trying to get rid of Amy but she kept invading his mind. "Ugh…. I can't like Amy she obsessed, annoying and a over-perky girl I've ever met…yet she's so beautiful…… No I can't like her she's such a bitch!!!!!!!! Yet she's so kind and caring and …. What am I saying?! Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought." So he lay back on the grass as he tried to get to sleep, hopefully that it would get rid of his Amy images.

Amy's apartment 

Amy looked at her clock 10:00 it read "oh why do I keep thinking about him?, my heart can't heal that fast can it?... Oh I'm sooooo confused, and I'm so (yawn) tried….." and as Amy closed her eyes she went to sleep.

Amy's Dream

Amy was standing alone in pitch black she was wondering where she was…"Huh… where is everyone" Just then she saw Shadow. "Um…….. Shadow I want to say something to you…um….." Shadow cocked an eyebrow "Go on then…. Spit it out" "well….." Amy began…. "I t-think I love you" Amy stuttered. Shadow turned away from her and began to walk away. "I don't," Shadow said confidently "In fact I think that you're a pitiful creature waiting to be put out its misery" and he walk off. Amy couldn't believe what she heard and she began to cry silent tears as she heard Shadows footsteps droning into the darkness.

End of Dream

Just then Amy woke up she was breathing heavily and she was sweating all over she couldn't stand having her heart broken again let alone the short period of time her heart had to heal after the first. She had to sort this feeling out so she went out got her coat and went in search of Shadow.

Back to Shadow…… 

"I had enough!!!!!" Shadow thought to himself. Just then more images of Amy came into his mind "GET OUT!!!!," he yelled "Great now I've gone crazy" he thought. He sighed, he knew when he was beaten so he gave in to his heart, he didn't like it but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He stood up and began to walk through the forest once again and pretty soon he broke into a run but just then his ear twitched. He heard someone coming. He quickly jumped to the nearest tree and waited for the visitor to show his/ herself. Amy walked through the forest more confident then before, she knew that Shadow was here…well somewhere in the forest. It was just the question of finding him that was the problem.

Shadow on the other hand saw Amy walking through the forest although he told her to stay at her apartment but then again he knew that Amy don't listen to instructions very well so he thought as for her punishment he would creep on her and probably scare her in the process. He grinned at his thought, sure Amy would tell him off but it was her fault so he stayed up in the tree he was perching on and waited for the right moment.

Amy on the other hand was below him and was wondering where Shadow could be but just then she remembered something… She was working on a way to find Sonic when he was hiding from her so she practiced on objects first and it worked successfully but she didn't get a chance to do it on Sonic though. She just hopes that it worked with Shadow…… She got her hammer and lifted it above her head. Shadow was wondering what she was doing, little does he know….

When Amy got her hammer above her head she focused on images of Shadow. She didn't have a lot of images of Shadow so she decided to use the ones that randomly come into her mind but there were no images that came into her head. She focused even harder but still no images. She was about to give up and lower her hammer when the unwanted images came back to her mind and she began to focus on the images. When she had enough images she said in a whisper "Let me find Shadow …please let me find him…… show me where he is" and then with no warning she slammed her hammer so it was connected to the ground.

Shadow wasn't easily startled so he stayed on where he was perched but then he saw waves of air coming from Amy's hammer then all of a sudden Shadow was fling from his perch and landed at Amy's feet. Shadow immediately stood up and began dusting himself down. "Yay it worked" Amy said happily

"What worked?" Shadow snapped at her.

"Nothing……" Amy said happily

"I think you have something to tell me" Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"How did you know?"

"Why would you be here looking for me then." Shadow said coolly

"Well there is-" Amy began but she heard a voice calling her and she know who it was too. "Its-"

"Faker." Shadow said disgust to hear the sound of faker's voice.

"I guess he's looking for me" Amy said a little disappointed then she turned to Shadow. "You have to hide me" she said as she started to panic.

"……I can't" he said ashamed that he couldn't help Amy.

"Shadow please…" She begged

"I can't, he'll come after you no matter what so there is no point in hiding you when he'll find you anyway" Shadow said coolly as he always thought logically.

"But Shadow, if he hurt me again-"

"If he dares to lay a finger on you or if he says anything that'll hurt you then I'll break his god damn neck, O.k." He said as calmly as he could. Amy giggled at his remark so he got Amy's chin and smiled warmly at her. Amy smiled back and Shadow gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Amy was stunned by this and was about to do the same on his cheek when he heard Sonics voice again calling for her but this time his voice was much louder than before. Shadow then whispered in Amy's ear that he'll follow her until he knows that she was safe. Amy nodded but told him not to show himself in front of Sonic and everybody else Shadow nodded and he jumped up to the tree that he sat before and waited.

**OMG!! Just when you got this story figured out BE WARNED this story has got twists and turns then some ones marriage. The next chapter is a real look out for and I'll give you a hint: Sonic is going to ruin everything!!!**

**Stay tuned…..**


	4. Don't Do The Same Mistake!

**Chapter 4: Don't do the same mistake!**

It didn't take long for Sonic to find Amy since he was the 'Fastest Thing Alive' but that title went down to Shadow since he was slightly faster then Sonic by one millisecond!!!!

"Amy I'm glad I found you I was beginning to get worried" Sonic said relieved.

"Why would you get worried I thought you didn't care" Amy said coolly as she turned around so her back was facing Sonic.

"Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things..." Sonic said as he tried to hold Amy's hand but Amy pulled it away. "If I knew that I would hurt you badly then I wouldn't even dare to say those things" He then began to get a stirred feeling inside of him and he walked up to Amy (even though her back was facing him) and place his hands on her hips and his head on her neck. He then began to kiss Amy's neck and at some points he was licking it over and over. Amy was shocked that Sonic of all people would do this but she was enjoying it, a little too much……..

Shadow was watching the whole thing and his hands were into fists he was very, very pissed off "How dare that Faker touch Amy!!!! He's not even worthy to even look at her!!!" he thought angry. Just then Sonic swiveled Amy around so she was facing him, then he brought Amy closer to him until he could feel Amy's breath on his face. Shadow knew what Sonic was about to do but Sonic would never do it would he? Amy's eyes was filed with excitement but with fear as well, Sonic knew that he couldn't stop now so he leaned in and closed his eyes until the gap between them closed. Soon their lips were locked with each others, Sonic then began to massage his lips with hers, Amy was shocked and didn't do a thing at first but then when Sonic began to kiss her then she was back into reality and she began to push Sonic off of her but Sonic moved forward which to Amy's point of view she was walking backwards till her back hit something hard but she guessed that it was a bark of a tree so now she had to think, she couldn't move backwards to get Sonic off of her so how about her hammer and she began to hit Sonic with her hammer. It would've worked if Sonic hadn't grabbed hold of both of her arms and pinned them above her head leaving her hammer on the ground, Sonic was still kissing her bearing in mind that she tried to attack him with her hammer but with her hammer gone and her hands pinned above her head how would she be able to resist? Shadow was on the verge of going down there and beating the living crap out of that faker when he remembered what Amy had told him which was……

Flashback

"Shadow please don't show yourself in front of Sonic" Amy pleaded

"Why not?" Shadow asked

"You wouldn't want Sonic coming up to you everyday and disturbing whatever it is that you're doing now wouldn't you?" Amy said as she crossed her arms

"Good point" Shadow agreed

"You promise?" Amy asked him sweetly

"(Sigh)…… (I hate it when she asks me like that)….ok I promise" Shadow replied sighing.

End of Flashback

"Ugh….. I can't go back on my word especially when I made a promised to Amy ….but how am I going to get that bastard off of her without showing myself" while Shadow was pondering this while Sonic was making progress…..

"Oh why can't I get him off of me" Amy thought to herself, "I used to be stronger than this, I could fight back at anyone who pisses me off and…….wait a minute if he's pinning my hands what about my legs?" the thought made her smile inside so she started to kick him over and over on the same place so that he'll have to get off of her sooner or later. Sonic was surprised when Amy kicked him but he knew Amy, she doesn't give up easily, he knew how she worked. After all those years of Amy chasing him don't you think that he had learned something? So he started to kiss her more passionately than before hoping that she'll forgive him and hoping that she'll even love him again….

Shadow saw Amy kicking Sonic and he was impressed "Good girl" Shadow thought "that'll buy me some time to think". Amy was still kicking Sonic but ever since Sonic was kissing her more passionately she began to get an old feeling. "oh no not that feeling anything but that feeling….don't tell me I'm falling for him again….. oh he's such a good kisser….No I can't fall in love with him again he hurt me really bad I can't forgive him….. Oh I can't stop this feeling, I'm enjoying this, I think I'm in love with him again….." Amy gradually reduces her kicking, Shadow was getting worried. "Oh no she's slowing it down she's ENJOYING IT I have to do something…" Meanwhile sonic was noticing that Amy hasn't been kicking him much lately his plan was working. Amy then stopped kicking him and began to kiss him back, Sonic also noticed this so he let go of her hands and placed his on her hips. Amy couldn't stand it any longer her love for him is going out of control so she began to kiss him more confidently and she placed her arms around his neck…………

Shadow had rage building up inside of him his feelings were now clear to him he definitely love Amy and he not going to let some faker get his girl without a fight but violence comes later first is priority number one: AMY, so he carefully got small branches from the tree he was sitting on and threw a bunch of them into a bush nearby. Sonic ears picked up the sound (as Shadow was expecting) and stop kissing Amy (which was a relief to Shadow as he couldn't stand that faker touching her) he was now cautious he hate somebody that was disturbing what he was doing especially when he's now with Amy so he thought of a place where no one would disturb them….. Amy's apartment….. Sonic then lift Amy on his back and raced off to Amy's apartment. Amy couldn't object as she was still in shock of what she had done (which was kissing Sonic). Shadow followed till Sonic stopped in Amy's apartment. Shadow waited till Sonic had left Amy in her apartment but he stayed a little bit longer to make sure that Sonic wouldn't come back and do something that he will later regret. Little did Shadow know that Sonic had a feeling that someone was following him all thanks to Amy (ever since she followed him, he had a sort of sixth sense of anyone that was following him) and once he had no longer that feeling he turn and headed back to Amy's apartment…….

Amy on the other hand got changed into her nightdress and went straight to bed she had enough to handle today but then she remembered. "Shadow!!!!" she thought "oh no," she had forgotten all about Shadow since she too busy with Sonic. She cursed she'll have to apologies to him tomorrow so she closed her eyes and fell asleep….

Sonic was at Amy's door his love for her was now out of control, since he kissed her his craving for her was just too much. He had to have her no matter what. He knocked at her door and waited. After a while he figured that she was asleep so he went to her bedroom window and luckily for him it was open. He carefully climbed in. Making sure he doesn't make any noise to wake Amy up. He watch Amy sleep for a while taking in every detail about her before he kissed her neck, until she wakes up. Amy groaned when Sonic kissed her he knew she wasn't awake yet so he continued to kiss her neck and between kisses even licking it as well. When Amy's eyes opened Sonic stopped for a minute for her to get back to reality so that he would kiss her on the lips this time. When Amy was about to speak Sonic leaned in and kissed her on the lips Amy didn't react to this for a while but when she was about to react it was too late she was captured by his love and she couldn't escaped. Every second she was with him made her love him slowly but strongly. Sonic then climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head (gently though) then he placed his hands in hers reassuring her that she wasn't in any danger. Amy knew what was going to happen, she was scared, very scared but Sonic reassured her that she was going to be o.k. Her hatred for him was starting to go, she wished that she could make Sonic suffer like he did to her but she wasn't that type of girl. Sonic began to kiss more passionately making Amy to groan in the kiss. Sonic knew that he was making progress so he began to take off Amy's nightdress………

**What a chapter. Phew…. 3 and ½ pages long at least. Things a hotting up, (wolf whistle) I wonder what Shadow will say to this?? Poor Amy she can't get her feelings straight can she? ... (Sigh)……Anyway chapter five will be up very soon.**


	5. Confused

**Chapter 5: Confused**

Sonic woke up and looked at his surroundings he wasn't in his bedroom at all he was somewhere different. He tried to move but he felt some extra weight on him and when he looked guess who he saw? That's right he saw Amy, he felt his cheeks going red at what he saw. Amy's head was on his chest she had her right arm around him then he remembered what happened last night he grinned as images from last night came back to him. He watched Amy sleeping for a while then he ran his fingers through her quills, he never thought about it before but now he thinks about it he really does love Amy (deep down inside) and he want to be with her no matter what. Just then Amy woke up; Sonic saw his chance so he kissed her gently on the lips. Amy kissed back since last night her feelings for him came back and now she loved him even more then she did before. Sonic whispered in her ear on how he enjoyed last night and she giggled. Sonic knew that he had to go back to Tails soon so he went downstairs, kissed Amy again and ran off to Tail's workshop.

Amy waved goodbye to Sonic as he went off to Tails she was about to make herself breakfast when images off Shadow came into her mind once again. Amy feelings for Shadow came back, she felt as if she betrayed Shadow and broke down into tears she was confused she didn't know who she loved Sonic or Shadow. She had to tell someone and like it or not she had to tell the only person who understands her even if he'll shout at her she had to tell him. So she rushed off to find Shadow.

While Amy was trying to find Shadow she wondered what he'll say to her and she thought that he'll shout at her since he wasn't a forgiving type of person. The thought made her cry. Shadow was taking a nap and mostly making a plan on how he would punish faker for kissing Amy and most importantly touching her when he heard someone crying so he went to investigate. When he saw Amy crying he thought of one name 'Sonic' so he went to see if Amy was o.k but when he did Amy backed away from him.

"Amy what's wrong" Shadow said "what did faker do this time?  
"He-" Amy began but she continued crying Shadow will kill faker for what he had done but Amy then wrapped her hands around Shadow and said that she was sorry

"Why are you saying sorry for?" he asked her

"I- I s-slept with him" Amy stuttered then she continued to cry. Shadow was sure that it wasn't Amy's fault but Amy continued "Before you think that it was a rape it wasn't, he kissed me then he pinned my hands above my head, and then I kissed back cause I was enjoying it and in the end I slept with him" Shadow was listening to the whole story but he didn't get something…..

"Why are you telling me this and why were you saying sorry to me" he asked curiously.

"I'm confused on who I love" Amy answered

"What's that supposed to mean" He cocked one eyebrow

"I," she took a deep breathe "I love you" and she closed her eyes tightly preparing for rejection. Shadow saw this and lifts Amy head so that she would look at him then he closed his eyes and kissed her ever so gently on the lips……….

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but I was going for short and dramatic if you know what I mean, she so confused isn't she? One minute Sonic the other Shadow, the next chapter or so is going to have another twist in it so stay tuned.**


	6. Why?

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Amy let Shadow kiss her. She even helped him to do so since Shadow had never kissed anyone before she could feel that Shadow wasn't confident so she wrapped her arms around his neck to making the kiss even deeper. Shadow wanted Amy since the day he helped her in the same forest they were in right now and he wanted to make love to her but unlike that faker he considers her feelings. After she done it with faker he thought she wasn't ready but he was surprised when Amy took off her dress in front of him in a seductive way. He now wanted her even more, he know that there was no point in trying to denying it, so he gave in to his feelings and kissed her more confidently again and again and again…………..

Meanwhile back at Tails's workshop 

Sonic laid back on his bed feeling very pleased with himself. Not only he made love to the pink hedgehog but he found feelings for Amy he thought he never had and it looks like she had forgiven him too. Today was his day he thought. But now that he had tasted Amy he wanted to taste her again so he ran out in search of Amy. He first looked at her apartment but she wasn't there so he went into town to see if she went shopping but he still couldn't find her. Sonic thought where she could be and then it hit him. The forest "she'll probably be there for the scenery" he thought so he rushed off to find her.

Back in the forest

Amy and Shadow had finished making love to each other and Amy was getting dressed with help from Shadow.

"I'm sorry I came on to you like that" Shadow said after he helped Amy getting dressed.

"That's alright Shadow……." Amy blushed then she got all of her courage and kissed him again.

But just then Sonic was still searching for Amy, when he found her and guess what he saw? Amy kissing with someone else!!!! (Shadow was in the shadows ……ha how ironic! so to Sonics point of view he couldn't see who Amy was kissing with) HE WAS ABSOLUTLY FURIOUS!!!!!!!! He felt rage began to awake inside of him, how could Amy be with someone else after they made love to each other. He was about to go and teach that guy a lesson for being with his girl but then he had a plan so he watched and listened.

"I should be getting back….." Amy said when she finished kissing Shadow.

"Do you want to? After what we did" Shadow asked her.

Sonic figured that Amy had made love to the guy she was with and was totally shocked but he held back his angry until Amy was alone.

"I have to………" Amy said so she kissed Shadow yet again and walked back through the forest.

Sonic saw his chance so he scoped up Amy in his arms and sped away so they could be alone.

"Sonic where did you come from……." But Sonic didn't answer since he was still pissed off that she was sleeping with someone else.

"Sonic? ..." but he still wouldn't answer her.

Sonic thought that it would be best to go to Amy's apartment so he went in that direction and quicken his pace. When Sonic was at Amy's apartment he got Amy's key opened the door, set Amy on the floor and closed the door as quickly as he could.

Amy noticed that Sonic was acting rough towards her so she asked…

"Sonic what's wrong……." She asked him

"What's wrong? You tell me…" he said crouching so that he'll be eye level with Amy.

"I don't understand" Amy admitted

"So when were you going to tell me" Sonic asked coolly

"W-when w-what?" Amy said tried to keep her voice sturdy.

"That you were with someone else" Sonic said as calmly as he could

Amy's eyes widen when she heard this. This was a sort of situation she was trying to avoid. Looks like love can lead to disaster as well as happiness.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"…………. I'm talking about a few minutes ago when u were kissing someone in the forest" Sonic said losing a little bit of patience.

"……………" she then sighed knowing she couldn't trick Sonic. "I didn't mean to……" She said quietly

"So," Sonic began "the truth finally comes out," standing up, he also says "so……. Who is it?" he crouched back again to be eye level with her once more.

Amy couldn't speak, she can't put Shadow into this situation, she can't let Sonic know who she was seeing, she had to think ……. What would Shadow do? Sonic on the other hand was losing patience; he didn't want to hurt Amy into telling him who she was seeing otherwise she wouldn't love him again but he would have to force it out if it would ever come to that……….

"Who's the guy Amy?" He repeated again but a little less rough tone this time.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you………" She said looking up at Sonic.

"Try me……." Sonic said looking concerned.

"It's ………." She began

"Go on……………" Sonic said

"I-It's S-Shadow……………."

**Whoo! What a chapter eh? Geez it's getting good now oh by the way the next chapter has something worth reading for, believe me……**


	7. Fight No 1

Chapter 7: Fight Number.1

Sonic was now shocked & furious!!!!! "Impossible Shadow fell off the Ark about 2 years ago unless he survived…….. But still how could Amy touch that faker" he thought. Amy was crying silent tears and backing away from him as she thought he might do something to her and she was right………… Sonic approached Amy with a perverted smirk.

"So what was it like?" he asked her as he pinned her hands above her head. Amy tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry………" she said still struggling.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked her. Amy didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer without hurting Sonics feelings. But Sonic carried on………..

"You enjoyed it didn't you……" Sonic said in disgust.

"I couldn't help myself……….." she said hoping Sonic would understand but of course even Amy should know that Sonic wouldn't go down that easy………

"How did he do it?" he asked still in a disgusted tone. Amy gave him a question look. Sonic then had his perverted smile back on his face……….

"Did he do this………" Sonic then kissed her neck and slowly moved down her chest. Amy begged him to stop.

"Sonic please stop"

"He did it so why shouldn't I" and he said and he then lifted her dress and licked her stomach all over.

"Sonic stop please stop" she continued to begged but she knew that he wouldn't listen. If only she could get Shadow but how?...

Meanwhile

Shadow was perched in a tree thinking none other but Amy Rose when he saw Amy's hair band on the grass……..

"I guess she forgot to put it on with all the excitement……….." he said to himself with a grin on his face, so he rushed over to Amy's apartment to give it to her.

Back at Amy's Apartment 

Sonic had Amy pinned on the floor, he kept asking her all dirty questions like 'how was it and did he do this or did he do that'……..Just then there was a knock at the door….sonic cursed under his breath and put Amy into a room then he answered the door. He opened it and looks to see who it was, but there was no one there. 'Stupid kids' he thought while he closed the door and walked back to the room Amy was in.

But instead of finding Amy he found a black and crimson hedgehog leaning against the wall with his eyes closed…..

"Nice to see you again, faker" he said opening one eye.

"Shadow…" Sonic said but by the sound of his voice you could tell he was kind of shocked….. "What are you doing here and where is Amy?" he said sounding a little more confident then before.

"Well……what does it look like? ...I'm keeping Amy away from you and I'm going to deal with you too faker." Shadow said opening his other eye and now in a standing position.

"Let's do this Shadow" Sonic said now in his fighting pose.

"As you wish faker," shadow said in his fighting pose "I'll make you pay for what you did to Amy"

Sonic kicked Shadow's side but he dodge it easily. Shadow then punched Sonic in the stomach, Sonic was surprised by this attack and stop to catch his breath giving an opportunity to Shadow, who used the advantage, and kicked Sonic in the head causing him to stumble across the room………

"What's wrong faker? ...Can't keep up?" and he punched Sonic again in his face. Sonic tumbled to the floor he struggled to get up but then he remembered about Amy sleeping with Shadow and that gave him reserved energy he didn't knew he had so he got up, looked at Shadow and went back to his fighting pose……

"Your wrong Shadow, I'm just warming up" Sonic replied confidently and sped over to Shadow and did a surprised attack on the back of his legs causing him to stumble a bit. Sonic took this advantage and did a slide tackle Shadow clicked his fingers and Sonic was in slow motion. Shadow did several kicks and punches to Sonic and did a spin kick to finish. When he was done he clicked his fingers again and Sonic returned to his normal speed but has several bruises and cuts while Shadow on the other hand looked as if he hadn't been touch. Sonic was down for the count, his body was aching all over, he tried to get up but couldn't…….Shadow then picked up Sonic by the throat, he wanted to kill him right now for what he did to Amy but she made him promised not to hurt him too badly so he gave him a warning instead……..

"If you go anywhere near Amy again, I swear to god that I rip your god damn neck and I'll rip your body to pieces," he said while Sonic was gasping for breath, then he let go of him and said his two favorite words……. "Chaos Control!!!" and with that he disappeared…….

When Shadow left Sonic got up, his body still ached all over... "…….I'll make him pay… he's going to wished that he never messed with me……."

Yikes!...I don't want to be Shadow when Sonic gets a hold on him……but then again Shadow can look after himself……In the next chapter there is more Shadamy……. I don't know if that's a good thing……lol…..


	8. Safe For Now

Chapter 8: Safe for now….

Amy looked at her surroundings, she was in a cave? …... She was told to stay where she was when Shadow had brought her here using Chaos Control…….A few minutes later Shadow had teleported back in the cave with her hair band????...

"Um…..Shadow? ... What are you doing with my hair band?" Amy asked while Shadow was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and his arms folded. When Amy asked again he looked at his hand and remembered that was the reason why he came over to her apartment in the first place.

"……… I was going to give you it back…… that was the reason I was at your apartment……." He said as he was giving her the hair band back. Amy put the hair band on head as carefully as she could as she didn't want to make her hair a mess…..

"…..so…..," Amy said after a long silence. "What are we gonna do Shadow?"

"……Well…..," He said opening one eye. "We could always go and have something to eat…… You do look hungry…." He said looking at her.

"Sure," She replied standing up and stood next to Shadow. "Which place are-" she stop mid sentence as she felt kinda dizzy then before she know it she was in Shadow's arms.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeh…." She said standing up again but then collapsed in Shadow's arms once more. "How?" She asked herself.

"May be you should rest for a while," Shadow said putting her on the floor. "I'll get you some things to help you rest" and with that he used Chaos Control leaving Amy alone.

"What's going on with me?" she asked herself "One minute I'm ok the next I collapsed?" she was in deep thought, thinking what could be wrong…. "I'm going to the doctors tomorrow" she finally decided. Just then Shadow reappeared with a pillow in one hand and some blankets in the other??? Amy was surprised.

"Here," he said passing her the pillow and the blankets, but then Amy noticed something……

"Hey! This is my pillow and these are my blankets!!" she said raising her voice a little.

"Well…. Of course where else would I get them from," he admitted. Amy tapped her foot….. "What?!" he replied

"Next time, ask for my permission when you want to get something of mine…." She said as she rested her head on the pillow and putted the blankets on top of her. Shadow just rolled his eyes, he tilt his head a little to see her sleeping. 'She does look beautiful when she's sleeping,' he smiled 'Like a little angel,' Just then Amy opened one eye and looked at Shadow, Shadow was surprised a little but he didn't show any signs of it.

"Yes Amy?" he asked politely as he could.

"Shadow-san……"she whispered. Shadow tilted his head to one side with a confused look on his face. "My Shadow-san," she said softly then she brought him closer and kissed him gently. Shadow was taken back by this but then he realized that Amy was now on top of him and was kissing him as passionately as she could, Shadow groaned a little through the kiss. When Amy unzipped her dress they both knew that they were in for a hell of a night!

Awwww….. Isn't that cute now Amy has a nickname for Shadow, awww…. Anyway you're probably wondering why Amy was collapsing right? ...well... that another twist but you'll have to find out in the next chapter….MUHAHAHA!!!


	9. Another Problem

Chapter 9: Another Problem……..

Amy woke up besides Shadow, she remembered what happened the night before and she smiled at this but then she felt like she was about to throw up so she immediately got up, ran outside and started to throw up. Shadow woke up by the sound of Amy throwing up, so he went to check on her. When he was outside he saw Amy being sick behind a bush, Shadow went besides her and putted his arm behind her just incase she might collapse again.

"There's a river near by if you want to rinse your mouth……." Shadow said after Amy had finished throwing up.

"Thanks Shadow…." Amy replied but was silence by another session of throwing up.

"I got a better idea….." Shadow said and he disappeared through the trees, and came back with a bucket of water and he passed it to Amy, giving her the sign to use it to rinse her mouth with. Amy gladly took it and rinsed her mouth, with the left over water she washed her face as well.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked her after she finished washing her face.

"I don't know……" Amy said "I feel alright one minute and sick the next….." Amy explained while Shadow listened.

"We should go to the doctor's to see what's wrong with you" Shadow said after Amy explained.

"Good idea……wait I was going to see the doctors you come with me Shadow?" She asked as sweetly as possible. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Fine….. I'll come…." He said folding his arms. Amy smiled.

Minutes Later…….

Shadow was waiting patiently in the waiting room while Amy was seeing the doctor. While he was waiting he thought about the things he used to think about but instead he thought about one hedgehog…….Sonic…. He was still worried about Amy's safety and he still was worried about faker making another appearance. Shadow had a feeling that faker was going to show up very soon…..Just then he saw Amy making her way through the waiting room and walking towards him. He noticed that she had a grim look on her face and wondered what was wrong but he wouldn't ask her, she would tell him in her own time…….

"What did the doctor say?" Shadow asked. Amy just looked at shadow without replying. Shadow was now getting worried.

"What is it Amy? Whatever it is it can't be that bad….." he said trying to cheer Amy up, but Amy just looked at the ground as if she was about to cry.

"…….Lets go home……" Amy said in a whisper. Shadow nodded as he got his chaos emerald out and teleported back home. When they got back home Amy sat further away from where Shadow sat. Shadow wondered about what might be wrong with Amy so he asked her, even though there might be a chance that she won't tell him; at least he tried…..

"Amy…..Please tell me what's wrong….." he said holding her hand, "I promise I won't tell the others if that's what bothering with you….." he said.

"……..Promise you won't go mad…." She said looking at Shadow. Shadow was confused by this but he promised anyway.

"I promise…." He said with a confused look on his face.

"I-I-I-I'm….," she stuttered. Shadow squeezed her hand and smiled at her giving her the sign that it was ok…..

"I'm pregnant….."

OMG!!! What a twist!!...hehe….well what can I say I'm gifted…hehe….well what do you think? Plz review!!


	10. Always A Catch

Chapter 10: Always a catch…..

Shadow was very, very shocked. He just sat next to her with his mouth open, looking very stunned. '……I'm going to be a dad…..' he thought. This is the best day of his life, he looked at Amy, and he expected her to smile at him because he was taking this very well, instead he saw her crying. He wondered why, this is supposed to be wonderful news but to Amy he guessed that this isn't very good news after all……

"What wrong?" he asked "This is wonderful news…" he said trying to cheer Amy up.

"……It would be wonderful news but…." She stopped mid sentenced and started to cry again….

"But?" Shadow said with a questioned look on his face.

"…..There is a chance that this baby isn't yours…." Amy's voice drifted away once more. Shadow realized what Amy was trying to say, 'there's always a catch' he thought, he growled a little. Amy was still crying then he heard Shadow growled, she instantly looked up at him and he realized what he was about to do…..

"I'll be right back…." He said in a low voice and using chaos control he disappeared out of the cave in search for a certain hedgehog…..

Meanwhile……

Sonic was at Tails's house, since he had wounds everywhere Tails carefully cleaned them up, but he couldn't help but wondering how he got all these wounds……

"Sonic…. How did you get so many wounds?" he asked innocently. Sonic took a while to answer but then he said a terrible excuse.

"……I just fell…." He replied, even Tails knew that he was lying but since he didn't want to start an argument so he just kept quiet.

"I'll go get some more bandages….." he said realizing that he run out of them. Sonic just kept quiet, he couldn't believe that he lost the battle with Shadow, for him it felt as if he lost Amy to him, he sighed, 'I can't be in her life anymore, she's with Shadow now…..', that thought kept in his mind while his other part of his mind refused to give in. When Tails exited the room, he was in silence for a few minutes, thinking of a way to get Amy back, but then there was a flash of light and before Sonic knew he saw Shadow standing in front of him once again…..

"Sonic…." Shadow said in a low voice. Sonic just stood up and walked towards him till they were only a couple of inches away.

"What do you want Shadow?" he said in also a low voice. "You already have Amy….What more could you want from me?" he asked. Shadow grinned for a few seconds then suddenly he grabbed Sonic by the throat and slammed his back against the wall. Sonic felt the impact of the wall slamming on his back, he winced and gasped…..

"Listen you….I just want to tell you that Amy is now pregnant," he said ignoring Sonic's attempt to breathe.

"……Congratulations….." Sonic managed to say, even though he was hurt when he heard this 'I'll never be Amy's life now…..' he thought to himself.

"But…." Shadow said looking at Sonic dead in the eye. Sonic wondered why he said 'but'?

"There is a chance that the baby is yours……" he said gritting through his teeth when he said this. Sonic eyes perked up, 'there is a chance….' He thought, he thanked god inside his head, but then he realized he didn't have any oxygen and once again struggled to breathe. Shadow had a choice to make, he could either kill faker right here, right now, or he could leave faker and return back to Amy. He really wanted to kill Sonic but then he thought, 'Perhaps if faker is the father, then I can't kill the baby's father no matter how much I hate him'. He sighed, and let go of Sonic's neck, he watched as Sonic slid down the wall and gasped for air, he sighed once more and disappeared again to return to his love.

Now back to Amy……

Amy was still in tears when Shadow disappeared leaving her alone, she wanted to find Shadow since she thought that Shadow might attack Sonic in his anger, but she couldn't go out in her condition, so she could only imagine what was happening…… A couple of minutes later shadow appeared once again in the cave with the normal look on his face (We all know what shadow is like) Amy immediately hugged him and cried in his chest, she felt helpless. Shadow hugged her back and gave her a convincing smile that it was okay.

"Where have you been Shadow?" Amy asked him.

"…….I have just been taking to faker….." he said. Amy gasped, usually when Shadow says 'I've been talking to faker' it actually means 'I've just beated the living hell out of faker'….

"What about, Shadow?" Amy asked him innocently. Shadow didn't reply, he just thought about the situation at hand. 'Could faker be the father of Amy's baby?' Amy sighed when Shadow didn't answer to her question so she came up with an idea……

"Perhaps we should talk to Sonic about this situation….." she decided. Shadow on the other hand wasn't so keen about talking to faker especially after what he did to him a couple of minutes ago, Amy would certainly get angry with him if she found out what he did to Sonic.

"…….We'll talk to him tomorrow….." Shadow said. Amy nodded and returned to the place where she sleeps, she put on blanket on the cave floor and one on top of herself, she did the same to Shadow and they both slept without a sound, knowing that the next day was going to be an exhausting one…….

Woot! Another chapter done….phew…Anyways what a twist Amy is pregnant but she doesn't know who the father is OMG!!! Cliffhanger or what? PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!


	11. The Phone Call

**Chapter 11: The Phone Call...**

Amy woke up with a splitting headache, not to mention the slight sick feeling in the mornings but of course since she was pregnant she was aware of it….. Shadow woke up just a couple of seconds after Amy vomited. Shadow walked towards Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder…….

"You know what we have to do today……" Shadow said once Amy had finished vomiting.

"I know Shadow….." She said pouring water into her mouth to get rid of the taste. "Will you come with me?" she said giving Shadow the puppy dog eyes…..

"Yes alright I'll come with you….." he said knowing that Amy will probably force him to go weather he wants to or not…. Amy reached for her phone and dialled for Sonics number…..

**And Now To Sonic……**

Sonic was surprisingly in his room, instead of running around like he usually does, since he only have one thing in his mind 'Amy' mainly of all the questions going through his mind. Such as: _'What happens if I'm the father?' 'Will I be able to cope with it?' What happens to Shadow?' 'Argh…… I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get these questions answered'_ he yelled inside his head but just then his phone rang, he paused, he doesn't usually get calls especially at this time in the morning, he look at his phone…… '_Shit! It's Amy!!...wait that's a good thing,'_ he thought _'this might be when I finally get to talk to her'_ he thought as he answered the phone.

"Um……..Hi Amy, what's up?" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Hey Sonic……Um is it okay if me and Shadow come round this evening, there's something we would like to discuss with you…." Amy said confidently although Sonic could hear Shadow mumble something in the background…..

"Um……Sure Ames…Do I have to prepare food and stuff?" he asked since Amy always wanted Sonic to prepare food for her, she thought it was 'kind of cute'. Sonic usually hated it when it comes to doing something for Amy but now he doesn't mind, even if Amy wanted a whole buffet he would gladly make it all by hand.

"Of course you don't silly," she said with a slight giggle, Shadow just rolled his eyes (like he usually does).

"Well…..In that case you won't find out how terrible my cooking is…hehe….." he chuckled when he heard Amy giggle at his remark.

"Well….I'll see you then Sonic…" that was when she hanged up, Sonic still had the phone next to his ear, shocked. 'That was the first time she didn't say Sonikku' he thought to himself, usually something like this wouldn't bother him but due to the circumstances every little detail from Amy he took in and remembered, it was the least he could do now that she was on his mind 24/7……

**Back to the cave…..**

"Well…..That's one thing done…" she said smiling at Shadow as she tried to look at the bright side.

"………Remember we still have to talk to faker……" he said stating the obvious. Amy nodded in agreement, but then she started to cry…. "Um…..it'll be alright……" he said trying to comfort her…

**Hours later…..**

Sonic was too busy preparing food to notice Tails watching him.

"Um…..Sonic, What are you doing?" he asked the hard working blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't reply until a couple of seconds later…

"Tails, could you go out for the rest of the evening?" he asked when finished.

"Um…yeh…. I guess I could do that……Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Please Tails," he begged "Tonight is important…." He said looking at his best friend. Tails thought if he should stay out for tonight but since it mean awfully a lot to Sonic, he nodded showing his response that he would go out that evening.

"Thanks Bud," he said giving his trademark thumbs up and his cocky grin. Tails responded with a nervous laugh and his arm behind his head showing that it wasn't a problem. He turned and opened the door to leave Sonic in the apartment for whatever reason he had needed the apartment for.

"Good luck tonight…." He said before closing the door. Sonic heard what Tails had said and was about to say 'thanks' but he also had heard the door closing.

"Thanks Tails," he said nonetheless, 'I'm going to need it…' and that was when he heard the doorbell rang…..

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update but I'm finally in my routine again so hopefully I'll update frequently remember R & R…**


	12. Mine Once More

**Chapter 12: Mine Once More…..**

Sonic froze on the spot when he heard the doorbell rang. He began to panic._'What do I do?'_ The doorbell rang again. _'Well first answer the goddamn door!'_ the voice inside him replied and so he kept his cool and answered the door…..

"Oh hi Amy, come on in" he said smiling at her.

"Hi Sonic," She said also smiling as she walked in; Shadow gave Sonic a death look and walked in behind her. Amy walked in to Sonic's living room she immediately gasps.

"Oh Sonic! You didn't have to do this," she said gazing at the buffet in front of her. Sonic smiled, 'At least she appreciates it' he thought to himself. He looked at the pair that was still gazing at his work, even Shadow looked impressed!

"Erm…..Sonic you should sit down for this…" she said sitting down on the couch and gesturing the place next to her.

"Um…..sure Ames…" he said as he remembered to use her nickname in order to at least have a chance with her, he sat down and prepared himself for what news Amy had for him.

"Well….Remember when we made love to each other?" Sonic nodded, how could he forget something like that? But nonetheless he let her carry on…. "Well…I'm…" she paused to think on how she could tell him… "I'm pregnant…." She said as she looked away to give Sonic time to get over the shock. Sonic gave Amy a confused look but she didn't notice since she looked away. Shadow was giving Sonic a deathly look since he couldn't do anything else when Amy was next to him, could he? Meanwhile Sonic still had a confused look on his face; he looked at Shadow and saw the deathly look on his face that was when things started to become a little clearer….. _'Looks like Shadow didn't tell Amy about him coming round the night before, it looks like I have two choices I could tell Amy now or I could just keep quiet'_ he grinned. _'If he tells Amy I swear I'm gonna kill him'_ he thought to himself.

"That's wonderful news Amy" his said still grinning. Amy face lit up but then she forgot to tell him something else….

"But there is a chance that the father might be either one of you since ….. you know…" she said a little ashamed, Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that it wasn't her fault, Sonic placed his hand around her waist and smiled warmly to her. Amy giggled at the two hedgehogs who were trying to comfort her but on the other hand Shadow was furious!!! HOW DARE SONIC TOUCH HIS GIRL!!!! And so he bended on of Sonic's fingers that was around Amy's waist, Sonic didn't say anything as he knew that Amy would scold them both, he just immediately took his arm away and gave Shadow a mean glare. Now it was Shadow's turn that had a grin as he enjoyed the look on Sonic's face. Amy then turned to Shadow with a smile on her face………

"Shadow could you step outside for a moment please?" She pleaded. Shadow's head snapped round to face Amy._'Did she say that I should leave her alone with Faker?!'_ Amy noticed this. "I'll be fine Shadow, honest" she said smiling. Shadow glanced over to Sonic who was had a big grin on his face. Shadow did a low growl and began to walk out of the room, when he stopped. He turned slightly to face Sonic and Amy sitting on the sofa.

"…….I'll be outside if you need me……." He said in his usual gruff voice. Amy nodded while Sonic just continued to smile and grin. _'I can't believe I'm doing this' _he thought while he walked out of the room and closed the door. Amy turned to Sonic when Shadow left.

"Sonic, as I was saying, I was wondering through these nine months, will you be helping me out until the baby comes….. Umm that is if the baby isn't yours….. Erm… I mean your obviously helping me if the baby is yours erm….." Sonic laughed a little,

"Its okay I get what you mean" he said as he chuckled a little he then placed his hand on her leg although it looked like he placed it there on an accident so Amy ignored it. But Sonic then lifted her up placed her on his lap, he then wrapped his arms around her while stroking her quills, she blushed madly, this was something that Sonic doesn't do, but she liked it a little too much…

Later……

Shadow was leaning on the wall, opposite the door, in his favourite leaning position, when he saw Tails coming through the door waving to Cream and her mom. Shadow glanced at the clock also opposite him above the door. 10:00 it read, _'it's a little late for Tails isn't it?'_ he thought, while looking at the two-tailed fox giving one last goodbye hug to Cream. He grinned. '_Looks like fox boy is having fun'_ he grinned once more when Tails had closed the door and had turned around to find Shadow leaning against the wall with a grin on his face.

"S-s-s-shadow," he stuttered, Tails was always a person that could get along with anyone but when is comes to Shadow, well….. It seemed that Shadow had a dislike to the young two-tailed fox and so Tails tried to stay away from Shadow or to make little contact with him as possible. Shadow was surprise at Tail's expression, Tails was surprised to find Shadow in his hallway, there was an awkward silence before Tails broke it….

"So umm what are you doing here Shadow?" he tried to ask him politely as he didn't like Shadow when he was angry and he certainly didn't want to find out.

"It's none of your business……" he said with a slight growl, he didn't hate the fox he just thought that he shouldn't know what was going on, and he didn't intent on explaining everything that had happened, so he thought it was best he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh," he said disappointed that he couldn't have a conversation with Shadow so he decided to change the subject "erm… I'm going to the kitchen, you want anything while I'm there Shadow?" he asked, Shadow replied by shaking his head. Tails nodded and went into the kitchen. Shadow kept his back leaned against the wall as he continued to stare at the door opposite him _'what could they be doing in there' _he thought as he was getting impatient, which is quite a surprised judging by his character. He was close into banging the door down but he remained calm and kept his patience. Tails was wondering why he couldn't go into the living room he wanted to ask Shadow but he was afraid of making him angry so he stood besides Shadow and waited while drinking a cup of coffee. But that was when Shadow heard a slight moan from inside the room, his ears immediately perked up; he knew the voice to well, mainly because he was the only one that made Amy make that sound. He told Tails to go upstairs, Tails was about to argue but he saw the anger in his eyes and rushed upstairs into his room. With Tails gone, Shadow could finally break that damn door down……

**Hiya guys sorry about the long update, I had tons of things to do…. (Darn school!!) Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my past chapters. It means so much to me (cries) lol thanks again everyone and remember keep reviewing.**


	13. Fight No 2

**Chapter 13: Fight No. 2**

**Can I just say before we get on to the story that I again apologise for such a long update for the previous chapters, hopefully in the holidays I will be able to update as quick as I can. (Does a sincere bow) like I said I apologise...**

**Disclaimer: oh and I don't own any of the sonic characters, only mine…. (Nervous laugh) I always forget to put that.**

**Now on with the story……**

You can imagine that Shadow was pretty pissed at what he saw when he broke the god damn door down, (who wouldn't?) he saw Amy on Sonic's lap, Sonic was kissing her neck even though he saw Shadow broke the door down like it was a piece of paper. Amy on the other hand was unaware of what was happening as she was lost with Sonic, Sonic saw Shadow's expression on his face, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Amy in a protective way giving Shadow a don't-you-dare-come-closer look. Shadow recognised that look as it was all time favourite look, he matched Sonic's look with another one of his favourites, the try-and-stop-me look. As soon as Sonic saw the look he grinned as he knew this time it wasn't one of those fights where Shadow would prove that he wasn't a fake and claim that Sonic was. Now there is something on the line, and there was no way that he was going to lose. Sonic placed Amy back on the sofa and walked over towards Shadow, he then got into his fighting stance as so did Shadow. Amy hid behind the sofa knowing that nothing she'll say would pull apart the two flared up hedgehogs once they already had their motives, all she could do was pray that none of them would get seriously hurt.

"So faker, tell me why do you insist that Amy will leave me and join you?" Shadow said while showing Sonic another one of his scowls.

"Because Shadow, I believe that Amy still has some good in her and realise who she is with" Sonic said while matching Shadow's scowl with one of his grins. Shadow snarled. He had enough of this small talk; he felt the need for some action. And so he charged straight at Sonic, which caught him by surprised, but Sonic kept his guard up as he took the damage that Shadow gave him. Luckily for Sonic that the damaged was just a minor set back as he delivered a punch to Shadow's jaw, Shadow flinch just a little which bought some time for Sonic as he gave a kick at Shadow's ribs, but he saw it coming and so he putted his guard up just in time to avoid any real damaged.

**Upstairs**

Tails was upstairs in his room; since Shadow had told him to stay there he thought he might improve the X Tornado, so he got his blueprints and went to work. But that was when he heard a bang, not a accidental 'bang' a sign which meant that it was Sonic who was walking around in the dark and happened to have banged his head at the cupboard, but an actual 'bang' a sign which meant trouble. He froze for a minute, hoping that he heard it by mistake but there was that sound again, he opened the door and headed downstairs, he stopped halfway when he saw Sonic and Shadow fighting, yet again. He sighed wondering weather he should leave them be or separate them. Even if he wanted to separate the pair, he knew he would have no such luck considering his size and his age. He was about to head up the stairs and continues his work when he saw a very worried Amy behind the sofa; he saw the concern that she had in her eyes, as he remembered all the times when Amy helped him that was when he knew that he had to stop the fighting pair, not for Sonic's sake as he knew that Sonic could handle himself, but for Amy's sake and also he didn't want her to worry. If he couldn't do anything about the fight, he knew a person that will. He went outside, went to the X Tornado and then he flew towards Angel Island.

**Back to the fight**

Both hedgehogs were breathing heavily; Shadow had a couple of cuts on his cheeks while Sonic had bruises on his legs and his chest. Shadow grinned, he saw that his attacks were taking a toll on his arch rival; _'a couple of more blows should make him unconscious and then I can focus on Amy and the baby' _he thought trying to resist on killing him right there and then but he knew that if the child is Sonic's then Amy would never forgive him, he would have to make do with making him unconscious for now, until he knows who the father is of course. Sonic took a deep breath before making another attack, using his speed he kept giving blows to Shadow's face and legs, but that was when Shadow heard something. He picked Sonic by the neck so that he could stop and listen, Sonic stopped struggling and listened. He could hear a metallic sort of sort, like a robot. His eyes widened so did Shadow's. He dropped Sonic and got to his fighting stance, Sonic did the same as they prepared to face their new enemy. As if on cue, the ceiling was ripped off and there stood Eggman with another of his robots ready to take on Sonic like any other day.

"Eggman, nice of you to pay us a visit." Sonic said in his usual cocky self. Shadow just 'hmph' and folded his arms for another seemingly easy fight.

**Well….. Sorry that this is a short chapter, I wanted to keep all my fellow readers interested in the story so yeh (nervous laugh) I apologise…. Oh and I'm gonna try and make the characters talk less, that is if you think they talk too much. Review and tell me what you think. Bye for now guys!!**


End file.
